How I became HATRED
by komodor
Summary: This is a story about visiting a sports camp that turned me into what I am now. prequel of the polish game HATRED. Rated T for minor vulgar language and violence.
1. How I became HATRED EN

**How I became hatred**

 **Author notes:** This is basically a diary of the worst week of my life. It's 90% true, but I'm not a murderer. I made it, because the game Hatred has just the plot of a guy murdering all humans he meet and this is my fanfiction reason why he wants to do it. Pardon my misstakes.

The school year was comming to the end. I couldn't wait for the holidays or as I used to name them: infinite freedom. But suddenly an unexpected information appeared. We were supposed to visit a cycle/kayak ´´relaxation´´ center. That was a shocking piece of news for me, because I am lazy and fat like a pig and I'm not interested in any kind of sport, except the E one. To my bad luck the trip was compulsory. The closer that event was, the bluer I felt. And suddenly from the clear sky the day has come.

Day 1: We arrived to the camp, unwraped our bags and we marched to the dining room. And to the bed right after. Well a promissing start.

Day 2: After breakfast we mounted satan's ex machina. For me it was terribly unpleasant. It was like sitting on nails and running in endless cylinder for hamsters. Right from the beggining we had to climb up a macabre hill. After thirty meters the sweat started to flow out of my forehead. I felt horrible pain in my legs and thights. It was amazing, how annoying, useless and painfull could it be. I was sweaty like a dog in a chinese restaurant (not my joke). What have I done to whom, that I deserved such a torment? Every step was harder, then the one before. My strength faded away. I cursed the day I registred to that high school. I never suffered so much ever before. I swear at all the vulgar words I could ever imagine. The journey was endless. From all the exhaustion I couldn't catch my breath. But then again to the bicycles and trample. I was in hell. The one trip brought me to the very edge of my possibilities. At the end of the ride I could barely walk and I fell to the bed half-dead.

Day 3: I was slowly recovering from my pain. After breakfast I was told, that we are going to ride on kayaks. I thought, that nothing in the world could be worse, then riding on bike. How foolish I was? After approximately two hours of waiting we set sail. But because God hates me, he sent rain to punish me for my sins. Because I'm an idiot, I didn't take my raincoat with me. Soon I was wet to the bone. The falling water was so cold, that the river felt warmer. It was freezing and to my unluckiness a god damned wind was blowing against my direction, which was truly breaking my will to live. My body was shaking. So some guy offered me a bottle of rim. I over all like the taste of hard alcohol, but this rum was just disgusting. Again the cruise was extremly exhausting and about 20 kilometers long, which was basicly endless for me. I thoguht, I have quiet strong arms. Especialy the right one, if you know what I mean. But in the end I couldn't carry almost anything, not even my solo queue. To dinner was some meat soup and chicken. As I fell into the bed, my stomach began to protest. I ran out of the cottage and vomited all over the grass in front of my classmates and teachers. Not once, not even twice, but thrice later that night. Well that's a jackpot. Just from the exhaustion and that shitty rum. All I ever wish is to be back at home.

Day 4: After my little accident the teachers left me in the camp to rest. The whole day was quiet boring so I did various kinds of activities, including: sleeping, drinking, drawing, reading, eating and writing this story. I had surely better time, then my fucking classmates. When those bastards arrived, they told me, that the visit of brewery sucked balls. The rest of the day was fine. Almost everyone was drinking alcohol like water all the week, but not me. My stomack was ruined enaught from the movement so I couldn't even get drunk.

Day 5: After breakfast we have gone to visit the rope centre. I had fun climbing up the rope obstacles even though I was surely looking hilarious as fuck. It was fine untill that bitchy rain appeared again. Bloody rain. Can at least one day be sunny? I felt like Forest Gump in Vietnam experiencing all types of rain, which was making me loosing my sanity. Before we arrived to the camp we were wet like pussies. We arrived a bit late, so i believed nothing more will happend. Surprise motherfucker, to the boats. Well, shit on me. We got no option but to flow over three buoys, switch the seats and return as fast as possible. I doubted that it is even possible Without overturning. Everyone was tryharding so much and I couldn't understand why. The air was so cold my nipples got hard. To my amazement we managed to do it just fine. Then there was a crappy karaoke. And I went to bed once again.

Day 6: So close, no matter how far. I'm still in hell. And I can't see brighter tomorow. And unluckily for me from whatever reason I got diarrhea. We had a bicycle race in pairs. I was a duo with my friend, who was in much better physical condition, then I was. Because we were sly like foxes, we cheated our way a bit so we could get back in time. We mustn't have separated, so i was like an iron ball with chain on his leg. In the middle of the ride I couldn't take it anymore and I did the unthinkable. I took a shit on the edge of the forest and few more times later on. Mother of god, why me? We arrived and my bro was joking like we we were moving in the speed of lightning, so we didn't get dirty at all, although everyone else was filthy most likely like a garbage man. One girl had the clay behind her neck. Then we played few short table tennis matches. To dinner was my most favourite meal ever. Sirloin. Ah at least something that wasn't raping my brain. But those greedy grasping cooks didn't want to give me bigger portion. I was all happy I can feed myself a lot with something i like. But instead of fifteen dumplings i got only eigh. And I would swear they had them. The rest of the day dissappered so slowly. I had nothing to do so boredom controled my body. My quarted for this day was tired, angry, hungry and bored.

Day 7: From yesterday shits my anus hurted, that almost any movement of my down parts evoked brutal pain in it and there was nothing I could do about it. We went to kayaks. To that very same boring, exhausting fucking piece of shit ride again. It was raining again, not as much but still. We managed to complete the ride without flipping. But damn that butt pain. Just ouch. Finaly I'm leaving this god forgotten place. But before that my BFF was just celebrating his eighteenth birthday. So we had a truck of fun. First we played a little game I called hide the vodka .D when the mix with juice dissappered in out tummies I brought a kofola-rum mix we called Mogul (motor oil). And then just the rum it self. With the bottle of rum ta da yo ho ho. And the jokes were just getting out of control we named ourself twenty sixth regiment of nazi navy. Then there was a rammstein marathone karaoke. And the golden nail of the night was our old classmate who got so drunk he thouht he is a stripper and he showed us some tricks like goat, goat on bike, elephant and the best: mickey mouse. If I would be gay, it would be very interesting for me. Well who can say he had a male stripper on his eighteenth birthday anyway? In the end everyone got drunk as stunk # Miloš Zeman. But every fun must end somewhen. The teachers disbanded our assembly at around half past two in the morning. And when I returned to my hut the proverb: _„_ when there will be cold day in hell" was fulfilled. It was real. With two sweatshirts under featherbed still chattering my teeth because of cold.

Day 8: My torture was over. Finaly I'm home. I never want to be in such conditions ever again. I was so released, but I started to realize, that something broken inside me in that one week. From now on agony is burning my soul and nothing brings me more pleasure and joy in my black heart, then murdering innocent cyclists and kayakers. My hate started to amplify. Soon I was killing everyone I met. And that is the story, how I became HEATRED. Mu-ha-ha!

 **My life lessons to you:**

Water in the river is cold and wet.

Fuck, damn mosquito.

The wall in table tennis is the worst enemy. You can never beat it.

Rain can destroy every good moment of your life.

Pain is endless, pain is eternal, pain is painfull.

If you go to take a shit, look for paper.

Life is pain, pain is suffering, suffering is life. What is love? :D

Don't be grammar nazis. Its not worth it. Important is the Idea, not the grammatical correctness.

 **Author notes:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it from whatever reason.


	2. How I became HATRED CZ

**Jak jsem se stal nenávistným**

Chtěli jste to v češtině tak tady to máte, ale přicházíte o slušné množství vtipů, co se dají vyjádřit jen v angličtině.

Hodnoceno T pro nadávky a násilí

Autorovy poznámky: říkali jste je to prakticky můj deníček, z 90% pravda ale nejsem vrah. Napsal jsem to, protože hra Hatred nemá moc propracovaný příběh a je o cápkovi, co chce jenom zabíjet lidi. Toto je můj důvod proč. Omluvte moje chyby.

Škola se blížila ke konci. Nemohl jsem se dočkat prázdnin, neboli jak jsem je rád nazýval: nekonečná svoboda. Ale najednou se objevila nečekaná informace. Měli jsme jet do cyklistického/kajakového ´´relaxačního´´ centra. To pro mě byla šokující zpráva, protože jsem línej a tlustej jak prase a až na e-sport se o sport nezajímám. K mému neštěstí byl zájezd povinný. Čim blíž to bylo, tím jsem byl smutnější. A najednou z čistého nebe to bylo tady. Přijeli jsme do kempu, vybalili si a napochodovali jsme do jídelny. Pak do postele, to je slibný začátek.

Den druhý: Po snídani jsme nasedli na satanovu bestii. Pro mě to bylo příšerně nepříjemné. Bylo to jako sedět na hřebících a běžet ve válci pro křečky. Už na začátku jsme museli vyjet na veliký kopec. Po třiceti metrech se mi začalo potit čelo. Cítil jsem hroznou bolest ve stehnech a v prdeli. Bylo úžasné, jak otravné, zbytečné a bolestivé to mohlo být. Potil jsem se jak pes v čínské restauraci. Co jsem komu udělal, že si zasloužím takové mučení? Každé další šlápnutí bylo těžší, než to před tím. Má síla se vytratila. Proklínal jsem den, kdy jsem se zapsal na to gymnázium. Nikdy před tím jsem tolik netrpěl. Nadával jsem všemi vulgárními slovy, na které jsem si vzpomněl. Cesta byla nekonečná. Ze všeho vyčerpání jsem nemohl popadnout dech. Ale pak zase na kola a šlapat. Byl jsem v pekle. Ten výjezd mě donesl na samý okraj mých možností. Na konci jízdy jsem mohl sotva chodit a padl jsem do postele polomrtvý.

Den třetí: Pomalu jsem se zotavoval z mé bolesti. Po snídani mi bylo řečeno, že pojedeme na kajacích. Myslel jsem si, že nic na světě nemůže být horší, než jízda na kolech. Jak naivní jsem byl? Asi po dvou hodinách čekání jsme vypluli. A protože mě bůh nenávidí, poslal déšť, aby mě potrestal za mé hříchy. Protože jsem debil, nevzal jsem si s sebou pláštěnku. Brzy jsem byl promočený na kost. Padající voda byla tak studená, že se voda v řece zdála teplejší. Byla mi zima a zatracený vítr foukal proti mě, což lámalo mojí vůli žít. Mé tělo se třáslo a tak mi cápek nabídnul flašku rumu. Celkem mám rád tvrdý alkohol, ale tenhle rum byl prostě nechutnej kekel. Plavba byla také extrémně vyčerpávající a asi dvacet kilometrů dlouhá, což se mi zdálo jako nekonečná. Myslel jsem si, že mám docela silné ruce, obzvlášť pravačku, jestli víte, co myslím. Ale na konci jsem neunesl téměř nic, ani svojí sólovou frontu .D (retardovaný překlad) K večeři byla nějaká polívka a kuře. Když jsem zalehnul do postele můj žaludek začal protestovat. Vyběhl jsem z chatky a vyblil se všude po trávě před svými spolužáky a učitelkami. Ne jednou, dokonce ani dvakrát, ale třikrát později téže noci. No to je jackpot. Vše jen z vyčerpání a toho hnusnýho rumu. Všechno co chci je být zpátky doma.

Den čtvrtý: Po mé malé nehodě mě učitelky nechali v kempu odpočívat. Celý den byl docela nudný a tak jsem dělal různé aktivity, abych se nějak zabavil. Jako například Spaní, pití, kreslení, čtení, žraní, a psaní tohoto příběhu. Určitě jsem se měl líp, než mí zkurvení spolužáci. Když ti bastardi dorazili, řekli mi, že návštěva pivovaru stála za hovno. Zbytek dne ušel. Skoro všichni pili alkohol jak vodu celý týden, Ale já ne. Můj žaludek byl tak zdeformovaný ze všeho toho pohybu, že jsem se ani nemohl pořádně ožrat.

Den pátý: Po snídani jsme vyjeli do lanového centra. Celkem jsem se tam bavil i když jsem vypadal kurevsky směšně. Bylo to fajn dokud se zase neobjevil ten zapíčenej déšť. Může alespoň jeden den být slunečno? Cítil jsem se jak Forest Gump ve Vietnamu, co zažil všechny druhy deště. Pomalu ale jistě jsem přicházel o rozum. Než jsme dorazily do kempu byli jsme mokrý jak kundičky. Dorazili jsme trochu pozdě a tak jsem věřil že už se nic nebude dít. Překvápko zmrde, do lodí. No to mě poser. Neměli jsme jinou možnost, než objet tři boje, vyměnit si místa a vrátit se zpět jak nejrychleji můžeme. Pochyboval jsem že je to vůbec možné bez převrácení. Všichni se tak snažili a já nemohl pochopit proč. Z toho studeného větru mi ztvrdly bradavky. K mému Překvapení jsme to zvládli. Pak byla sračkoidní karaoke a šli jsme spát.

Den šestý: Tak blízka a přitom tak daleko. Pořád jsem v pekle. Nevidím světlejší zítřek. A na neštěstí pro mě jsem z jakéhokoliv důvodu dostal brutální sračku. Jeli jsme na kolech ve dvojicích. Byl jsem s kámošem, který měl mnohem lepší fyzičku, než já. Protože jsme byli mazaní jak lišky, udělali jsme malý podvod, abychom se dostali zpět včas. Nesměli jsme se rozdělit, tak jsem pro něj byl jak koule s řetězem na jeho noze. Ve středu naší jízdy jsem to už nemohl udržet a musel jsem se vysrat v lese. A pak ještě několikrát později. Matko boží, proč já? Dojeli jsme a kámoš vtipkoval, že jsme jeli tak rychle, že jsem se ani neumazali. Přestože všichni ostatní byli špinaví jak popeláří. Jedna holka měla dokonce bahno až za krkem. Pak jsme hráli ping pong. K večeři bylo moje nejoblíbenější jídlo. Svíčková. Alespoň něco neznásilňovalo můj mozek. Ale ti chamtiví kuchaři mi nechtěli přidat. Těšil jsem se, že se přežeru něčeho co mám rád ale místo patnácti knedlíků jsem dostal jenom osm. A přísahal bych že je měli. Zbytek dne obíhal pomalu. A tak nuda ovládala moje tělo. Můj kvartet pro tento den byl unavený, hladový, naštvaný a znuděný.

Den sedmý: Ze včerejších hoven mě pořádně bolela řiť a každý pohyb mých spodních částí v něm vyvolal brutální bolest, s čímž jsem nemohl nic dělat. Šli jsme znova na kajaky. Na tu samou nudnou, vyčepávající kus hovna cestu jako před čtyřmi dny. Zase pršelo. Ne tolik ale stejně. Dokončili jsme jízdu bez převrácení. Ale zatracená bolest v prdeli. Jauvajs. Konečně opouštím toto bohem zapomenuté místo. Ale před tím měl můj nejlepší kámoš osmnáctý narozky a tak jsme to museli pořádně oslavit. Napřed jsme hráli malou hru, kterou jsem pojmenoval schovej vodku :D Když mix s jablečným džusem zmizel v našich bříškách, přinesl jsem kofolo-rumový mix, ktrému jsme říkali mogul (motorový olej). A pak už jen rum. S lahví rumu ta da yo ho ho. A vtipy už nebyly pod kontrolou. Nazvali jsme se dvacatý šestý pluk nacistických mariňáků. Pak jsme udělali maraton Rammstein karaoke jako námořnické písničky. A zlatý hřeb večera byl náš starý spolužák, co se ožral tak, že si myslel, že je striptér. A ukázal nám své triky jako kozel, kozel na kole, slon a ten nejlepší: mickey mouse. Kdybych byl teplej, určitě by mě zaujal. Konec konců, kdo může říct, že měl na osmnáctinách striptéra? Na konci jsme byli ožralí asi jako pan prezident, ale každá sranda musí někdy skončit. Asi ve dvě hodiny ráno učitelky rozpustily naše shromáždění. A když jsem se vrátil do chatky, rčení ´´až bude v pekle mrznout´´ se naplnilo. Se dvěma mikinama pod peřinou jsem cvakal zubama zimou.

Den osmý: Mé mučení bylo u konce. Konečně jsem doma. Už takové podmínky nechci nikdy zažít. Byl jsem tak volný, ale začal jsem si uvědomovat, že za ten týden se ve mě něco zlomilo. Od teď agónie spaluje mou duši. A nic mi nepřinese větší potěšení a štěstí do mého černého srdce, než vraždění nevinných cyklistů a kajakářů. Moje nenávist se stupňovala a brzy jsem zabíjel všechny co jsem potkal. A to je příběh jak jsem se stal NENÁVISTNÝM. Mu-ha-ha!

Moje rady do života vám:

Voda v řece je mokrá a studená.

Kurva, zasranej komár.

Stěna v ping pongu je nejtěžší nepřítel. Nejde jí porazit.

Bolest je nekonečná, bolest je věčná, bolest je bolestivá.

Když se jdeš vysrat, podívej se po papíru.

Nebuďte gramatičtí nácci. Nestojí to za to. Důležitá je myšlenka, ne gramatická správnost.

Život je bolest, bolest je utrpení, utrpení je život. Co je láska? :D

Díky že jste četli a doufám, že se vám to z jakéhokoliv důvodu líbilo.


End file.
